1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a surgical thread and a cutting apparatus for the same, and more particularly to a surgical thread most suitably used as a ligature or a sewing or stitching thread.
2. Description of Prior Art
Hitherto, a thread or a filament of synthetic resin is widely used as a surgical thread such as a ligature or a sewing or stitching thread. The friction of the surface of such a conventional thread is little. Accordingly, for example, when the blood vessel is ligated with the conventional thread, the knotted thread is apt to loosen. The ligating condition is very unstable. In order to obtain the stable ligating condition, a double knot or a complicated knot of the conventional thread should be made. That is very troublesome. Even in the double knot, the conventional thread has the disadvantage that the thread ligating the blood vessel is apt to slide in the lengthwise direction of the blood vessel.